Riza and Roy, Kolonel and Letnan
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: maaf kalo judul ga nyambung.., tapi tolong dibaca dan diksaih saran.   Time Capsul.. apakah yang ada didalamnya!


Halooo! Kembali lagi dengan saya! Author ga jelas and ancur ini.., sebelumnya saya pernah lihat riview seseorang yang bahasanya kasar banget.. ampe bikin merinding! #buat apa saya menceritakan hal ga penting itu?

Okeee ini cerita saya.. mohon maaf apa bila terdapat banyak kesalah (-w-)

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau, udara pagi yang segar, dan Riza Hawkeye yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"**TING TONG!"** terdengar bunyi bel rumah Riza.

"Siapa ya?" tanya Riza yang masih setengah tidur sambil membuka pintu.

"Paket kiriman datang Putri Tidur!" ucap seorang pria yang memakai topi hingga wajahnya tak terlihat.

"Kolonel? Apa itu kau? Maaf saya masih belum sepenuhnya bangun dari tidur saya. Silahkan masuk," ucap Riza yang mengenali suara yang tak asing lagi dikupingnya.

"Kau hebat! Bisa langsung tahu siapa aku hanya dengan mendengar suaraku!" ucap pria bertopi tersebut yang tak lain adalah Roy Mustang, Sang Kolonel.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengenali suara yang tiap hari berusaha menggoda ku itu?" ucap Riza sambil berjalan menuju watafel untuk mencuci mukanya.

"Hey! Hey! Janganlah kau kejam seperti itu Riza, berbaik hatilah sedikit padaku," ucap Roy sambil duduk di sofa.

"Hem? Berbaik hati? Baiklah. Apa keperluan kemari Roy?" tanya Riza sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hey! Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku Roy! Aku ini tetap Kolonelmu!" ucap Roy dengan nada yang sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Riza.

"Kau bilang aku harus berbaik hati? Apa itu bukan berbaik hati?" tanya Riza dngan senyum tipisnya.

"Baiklah kau tak perlu berbaik hati padaku. Aku kemari untuk mengantarkan mawar merah ini sebagai ucapan 'selamat pagi Tuan Putri," kata Roy sambil berjalan mendekati Riza.

"STOP!" ucap Riza yang mengeluarkan senjatanya dan pas didepan wajah Sang Kolonel. Kolonelpun hanya mampu berdiri kaku.

"Baiklah kuterima bunga ini! T-E-R-I-M-A-K-A-S-I-H! Ada lagi?" ucap Riza sambil mengambil bunga mawar yang diberikan Roy kepadanya.

"Hem.., bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan LETNAN?" ucap Roy dengan nada seperti menantang.

"Setuju! Ada tempat yang ingin kudatangi!" ucap Riza yang menyetujui ajakan Roy.

"Aku juga punya tempat yang ingin kudatangi!" ucap Roy yang tak mau kalah.

"Tunggulah 30 menit atau mungkin lebih, aku mau bersiap-siap dan membereskan tempat tidurku dulu," ucap Riza yang berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Baiklah jangan lupa berdandan!" ucap Roy.

"Untuk apa berdandan? Ini bukan kencan KOLONEL," ucap Riza yang setengah mengejek.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menunggu diluar!" ucap Roy yang setengah kesal.

**35 Menit kemudian**

"Maaf menunggu lama," ucap Riza yang datang menghampiri Roy.

Roypun diam tak berkata-kata, bagaimana tidak? Wanita yang ada dihadapannya saat ini sangatlah cantik!. Mengenakan baju kemeja berwarna putih polos, rok panjang berwarna hitam, tas kecil berwarna hitam, rambut basah yang diurai, sepatu berwarna hitam manis, dan juga wajah yang tak ada make up sedikitpun. Padahal wanita itu tak memakai baju bagus atau mewah, penampilannya sederhana. Tapi, wajahnya yang polos itu benar-benar menyita mata seorang Kolonel Roy Mustang.

"a..anu.., Kolonel? Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Riza sambil melambaikan tangannya diwajah Roy.

"eh? Oh! Iya! Ayo silahkan masuk Lady," ucap Roy yang terbangun dari kahyalanya itu dan langsung membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"tak perlu formal begitu! Anggap saja aku ini hanyalah teman Kolonel," ucap Riza.

'teman? Dengan wajahmu yang seperti ini aku harus menganggapmu teman? Andai aku bukan cowo baik-baik sudah ku ter- ups..., ROY sadar-sadar.., surga sebentar lagi dateng (?)' pikir Roy dalam hati dan otak (?).

LANJUT!

"Baiklah.., kemana kita sekarang Letnan?" tanya Roy kepada Riza yang duduk disampingnya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu lebih baik lihatlah jalanan agar kau dapat menyetir dengan baik," ucap Riza serius. Riza memakai kacamatanya dan mulai membaca buku.

"Heeeem aku serius bertanya!" ucap Roy sambil tetap menyetir.

"Ketempat yang ingin kau kunjungi dulu saja Kolonel," ucap Riza santai.

"Bagaimana kalo ke rumah gue dulu?" ucap AUTHOR. Skip . Lanjutkan.

"Ke tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi dulu? Heeem baiklah!" ucap Roy.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya Roy pun menyetir hingga membuat banyak kecelakaan (?). akhirnya merekapun sampai disebuah rumah yangtak asing lagi. Rumah yang sering mereka kunjungi.

"HEY! Itu RIZA!" ucap seorang pria kepada seorang wanita.

"RIZAAA!" wanita itu langsung memeluk Riza seakan-akan sudah lama tak berjumpa dengan Riza.

"apa kabar? Winry? Edward?" ucap Riza santai.

Ya! Mereka datang ke rumah Winry dan Edward yang sudah menikah. Mereka sering mengunjungi rumah Winry dan Edward untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang ringan.

"apa yang membuat kau kemari Riza?" tanya Edward kepada Riza.

"WWOOOOYY! Aku juga ada disini? Kenapa dari tadi kalian hanya menanyai LETNANku saja!" ucap Roy yang kesal karena keberadaannya tak dianggap.

"Oh, hai Kolonel Meseum," sapa Edward sambil memalingkan muka dari Roy.

"EKH! DASAR BOCAH CEBOL!" ucap Roy yang mulai naik darah.

"HOO! Tunggu dulu! Mungkin dulu aku memang CEBOL tapi Sekarang tidak!" ucap Edward yang tidak mau kalah.

Terpecik api dan petir pertarungan dari mata Roy dan Edward. Mulai ada api-api amarah dari badan kedua orang itu.

"Sudah! Tenanglah!" ucap Riza sambil menyemprotkan air dari selang kearah Roy dan Edward.

"RIZAAA! " ucap seorang lelaki dari kejauhan yang tengah menggendong seorang wanita dipunggungnya.

"ALPHONSE! MAY!" ucap Riza dengan wajah gembira.

"Ah! Ohayo Riza-san!" ucap May-Chan yang digendong oleh Alphonse.

"Panggil aku Riza saja! Kenapa kau digendong May-Chan?" tanya Riza.

"Tadi.., kakinya tersandung dan sepertinya keseleo. Jadi aku menggendongnya," ucap Alphonse.

"Kalian sungguh serasi," ucap Riza sambil mebelai rambut May-chan.

Merekapun akhirnya masuk kerumah Edward. Berbincang-bincang, membicarakan masa lalu, membicarakan Ling dan Lan Fan yang akan menikah, bermain dengan anak-anak Winry dan Edward, serta makan siang bersama.

"Menyenangkan sekali hari ini!"ucap Riza sambil menatap langit biru.

"Apakah aku boleh berbahagia?" ucap Riza lagi.

"Tentu boleh! Karena kau Letnanku!" ucap Roy yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk disebelah Riza.

"Terimakasih atas semua jasamu kepadaku Kolonel," ucap Riza sambil tersenyum manis kepada Roy.

"AH! i..,iya," ucap Roy gugup karena tak pernah melihat senyum Riza yang semanis itu.

**ooOOOoo**

"Kalian sudah mau pulang?" tanya Winry dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku akan sering-sering datang kemari," ucap Riza sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih banyak ya!" ucap Roy.

"Osh!jangan lupa mampir kesini!" jawab Edward.

"Iya! Sering-sering kesini ya!" ucap Alphonse.

"Itu sudah pasti," ucap Riza sambil melambaikan tangan.

Roy pun mulai menginjak gas dan mobilpun mulai berjalan.

"Selamat jalan! Hati-hati ya!" ucap semuanya kepada Riza dan Roy sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Semoga berhasil ROY!" ucap May-chan yang sekitika membuat wajah Roy memerah.

"Iya! Selamat tinggal! Sampai jumpa lagi!" ucap Riza sambil melambaikan tangan.

Mobil yang dikendarai Roy pun menjauh dari rumah itu. Rizapun duduk terdiam sambil membuka bukunya.

"Jadi dimana tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi itu?" tanya Roy.

"Tidak jauh dari sini," ucap Riza santai.

"Heem baiklah, dimana tempat itu?" tanya Roy lagi.

"Berhenti Tuan Roy Mustang," ucap Riza dengan nada mengejek.

"Hah? Berhenti? Baiklah," ucap Roy sambil menghentika mobilnya. Yang Roy lihat hanyalah gereja tua yang terbengkalai bahkan sudah ada beberapa bagian yang hancur. Disamping kiri gereja ada pohon besar yang rindang. Disamping kanan gereja itu hanya ada sbuah kursi yang sudah sangat tua. Tak ada rumah penduduk disekitar gereja tua itu.

"Inikah tempat yang ingin kau datangi Letnan?" tanya Roy kepada Riza.

"..." Riza tak menjawab. Ia mebuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju gereja itu. Roy pun mengikuti Riza.

"Tempat ini sudah tua sekali," ucap roy.

"..." lagi-lagi Riza tak merespon. Ia hanya terdiam dan berjalan lurus memasuki gereja itu.

"Woy! Woy! Riza! Kau kenapa?" tanya Roy yang mulai kahwatir.

"Apakah mereka masih ada?" tanya Riza.

"Mereka? Siapa?" tanya Roy yang tak mengerti ucapan Riza.

"Coba kita lihat," ucap Riza. Ia mulai meraba-raba lantai gereja dan mengetok-ngetok lantai tersebut.

"TOK!TOK!TOK! TAK!" terdengar suara ketokan yang berbeda.

"DISINI!" ucap Riza. Rizapun langsung merusak lantai yang ketokannya berbeda.

"Hey! Riza! Apakah tidak papa merusak gereja yang sudah tua ini?" tanya Roy.

"DIAM!" teriak Riza. Wajah Riza yang tadinya santai sekarang berubah jadi gelisah.

Setelah berhasil merusak lantai dan menemukan tangga untuk menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Rizapun mempersiapkan senjatanya dan menuju ke ruang bawah tanah dengan menuruni tangga.

"aku ikut!" ucap Roy yang masih tidak tahu situasi saat ini.

"terserah saja," ucap Riza sambil mengacuhkan Kolonelnya itu.

"Gelap sekali," ucap Riza.

"CTIK" jari jemari Roy pun membuat percikan api dan mulai menerangi ruang bawah tanah itu.

"Terimakasih kolonel" ucap Riza sambil melirik ke arah Kolonelnya yang sedang tersenyum ala PLAYBOY.

"Ada satu pintu disini.., pintu apa itu?" tanya Roy kepada Letnannya,Riza.

"Entahlah, kita buka saja" ucap Riza.

Saat akan membuka pintu. Tangan Roy dan Riza bersentuhan. Muka Roy sudah merah tak jelas sedang Riza? Masih tetap saja memasang muka tembok.

"CEKLEK" terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"BRUK!" tubuh Riza terjatuh. Riza hanya terdiam.

"Ada apa Letnan?" tanya Roy yang melihat Letnannya terjatuh tak bergeming.

"KAKAK!" ucap dua orang anak bersamaan. Roy bahkan tak menyadari kalau anak-anak itu ada.

Anak-anak itu terlihat sangat kurus bahkan hanya tulang, rambut anak-anak itu kusut,tubuh mereka gemetaran, saat mereka memeluk Riza.., mereka mememeluk dengan erat tak mau melepaskannya.

"Siapa mereka ini Letnan?" tanya Roy.

"Mereka adalah anak-anak yang diculik dan disimpan disini oleh pedagang gelap yang mau menjual mereka sebagai budak atau apapun. Aku melihat aktivitas pedagang gelap itu seminggu yang lalu. Aku juga bertemu dengan mereka seminggu yang lalu. Tadinya ada 6 anak yang ada disini tapi sepertinya.." ucapan Riza terhenti dan menunjukan ke arah tempat anak-anak ini tadi.

Darah.., sepertinya teman-teman dari anak-anak ini sudah dibunuh.

"Kalian selamat! Maaf aku datang terlambat," ucap Riza dengan nada lirih sambil menggendong kedua anak itu keluar dari ruang bawah tanah.

**ooOOo**

"Letnan.. apakah anak-anak ini akan.." ucap Roy yang terhenti melihat Letnannya memandang pohon rindang.

"Jangan-jangan ini gereja.." ucap Letnan yang lalu berlari ke bawah pohon lalu menyingkirkan batu yang cukup besar sambil menggali-gali tanah dengan tangannya.

"Hoy! Hoy Letnan! Sekarang apa lagi?" ucap Roy yang langsung berlari ke arah Letnan.

"Ketemu!" ucap Letnan dengan gembira. Sebuah kotak yang terkubur didalam tanah ditemukan oleh Riza.

"Apa itu?" tanya Roy.

"Ini Time Capsul aku membuatnya saat umurku 7 tahun. Disini tertulis harapanku dan barang-barang berharga diriku. Tapi aku sempat lupa dan sekarang aku ingat kembali," jelas Riza.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Roy lagi.

"Entahlah aku lupa!" ucap Riza santai sambil membuka kotak tersebut.

"Itu... surat?" ucap Roy.

"_kepada Riza Hawkeye 10 tahun mendatang!_

_Saat ini umurku 7 tahun. Kemarin ada anak laki-laki yang datang berkunjung. Aku tak egitu mengenali wajahnya karena aku menutupi wajahku terus menerus. Hey! Kau tau? Dia memberiku cincin! Katanya ini kenang-kenangan darinya! Anak laki-laki itu bilang bahwa dirinya akan bekerja di Militer kalau sudah besar nanti. Aku berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki itu. Yang kuingat.., nama keluarganya Mustang. Tapi entah dia akan ingat atau tidak pada diriku ini. Hey! Apakah aku sudah bertemu dengan dirinya sekarang? Semoga iya. Aku menyukai laki-laki itu karena dia satu-satunya lelaki yang tidak takut padaku. Sudah lupakanlah cerita konyolku ini. Mungkin sekarang kau sudah bertemu dengan pujaan hatimu ya.., RIZA DI MASA DEPAN.. hehehehehe semoga kau ingat surat ini._

_Riza Hawkeye, umur 7 tahun"_

Mata Kolonel dan Letnan itupun saling bertatapan.

"Ah! CINCIN ITU!" teriak Roy yang kaget melihat Cincin didalam kotak yang dipegang Riza.

"Ah.. jangan-jangan cincin inilah yang diberikan.."

"Diberikan oleh diriku untukmu!" ucap Roy.

"Cincin itu cincin keturunan keluarga Mustang. Waktu itu aku memiliki dua cincin. Aku selalu membawanya kemanapun sampai akhirnya.. keluargaku bekunjung kedaerah ini dan aku berjalan-jalan sendiri. Aku melihat seorang gadis yang duduk sendirian sambil memegang kertas. Aku menghampirinya dan berbincang-bincang dengan gadis itu. Wajahnya selalu ditutupi buku atau kertas sehingga aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, saat aku hendak pulang aku memberi cincin itu dan berkata kalau aku akan menjadi anggota militer demi menemuinya lagi," jelas Roy panjang lebar.

"Jadi.. anak laki-laki waktu itu.. kamu?" tanya Letnan tak percaya.

"Iya," ucap Roy yang mukanya memerah.

"EHEM! Ayo kak! Pandang-pandangannya di PAUSE dulu!" ucap dua orang anak yang mereka selamatkan.

"Ah! Iya!" ucap Riza sambil berlari menuju arah kedua anak itu.

Kedua anak itu dititipkan di panti asuhan didekat pusat Militer. Lalu kasus perdangan gelap itupun sudah ditangani dan diselesaikan.

"Letnan? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Roy yang melihat Letnannya sibuk menulis.

"Sedang apapun boleh," ucap Riza sambil tersenyum.

'_TO: DIRIKU 7 tahnun lalu._

_Aku sudah bertemu dengan pujaan hatimu loh! Sekarang dia menjadi pujaan hatiku. Yaaah walau dia menjadi sedikit menyebalkan dan playboy tapi dialah laki-laki yang kuplih, oh ya! Tampaknya dia juga ingat peristiwa itu! Dia juga bekerja di Militer dan menjadi Kolonelku. Sekarang akupun menjadi LETNANYA yang cukup kejam. Entah kapan aku akan jujur padanya tapi kuharap semoga hari-hari yang kulali bersamanya terus berlanjut_

_FROM: DIRIKU , umur ..., yang pasti sudah dewasa '_

"Heeem selesai," ucap Riza puas.

"Apanya?" tanya Roy.

"Bukan apa-apa Roy," ucap Riza Hawkeye sambil tersenyum kepada Roy Mustang.

"Eeh? Kenapa kau Letnan! Kau jadia aneh?" ucap Roy dengan muka memerah.

'Kenapa sih si Riza? Tiba-tiba tersenyum manis begituh! Gimana kalau laki-laki lain liat ? bisa-bisa dia dijadikan istri sama laki-laki lain' pikir Roy.

'Kenapa wajahmu memerah mustang! Kau tahu itu terlalu imut untuk orang seumurmu!' pikir Riza dalam hati.

Mata mereka bertemu dan...,

"Kolonel..,"

"Letnan..,"

"kerjakan tugasmu yang itu lalu kerjakan juga yang ini" ucap Riza.

"huuu~ Baiklah," ucap Roy lemas.

'_biarlah nanti saja aku jujur padanya., selama dia masih ttap bersamaku_' pikir Roy dan Riza.

TAMAT! SODARA-SODARA TAMAT! Asyik euy!

Ruang Author:

Roy : "tuh kan Letnan kita emang ditakdirkan bersama,"

Riza : " kerjakan tugasmu Kolonel Bodoh,"

Edward : "kenapa aku Cuma pajangan?"

Author : "adanya itu doang,"

Edward : "APAA?,"#marah

Al : "kak! Sabar kak!"

May : "Alphonse-sama~"

Winry : "MAY! Jangan! Bahaya!"

May : "AAA~~!"

Author : "TOLONG! EDWARD NGAMUK!"

Terimakasig sudah membaca karangan yang amburadul ini.


End file.
